This invention relates to hermetic sealing the ends of electrical coaxial connectors, and more particularly, to a sealing process which is more economical.
Glass type seals are the most common type hermetic seal employed for coaxial connectors. The patent to D. F. Rundle U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,413 illustrates such prior glass hermetic seals. They generally comprise an axial pin bonded to and surrounded by a disc-shaped glass body which itself is bonded to and attached to a circular metal ring. A hermetic seal is formed between the three elements. In many applications, the glass seal element is then plated. A plated contact is then soldered to each end of the pin, and the completed assembly is then soldered into the body. This is accomplished by heating the body and inserting the assembly. During this soldering operation, the plating may discolor or peal, and this is unacceptable. Additionally, in the fabrication of such connectors for special specifications, inspection may be required at each step. As may readily be understood, the assembly of such hermetically sealed connectors is time consuming, labor intensive and expensive.
Recently, Loctite Corporation developed and introduced a compound which serves as an insulator and may be cured by ultraviolet light. Loctite has received several patents for these compounds and the following list is merely representative:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,604, L. Nativi, Nov. 15, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,600, James Moran, Mar. 27, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,326, S. Lin, Oct. 16, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,208, S. Lin et al., Mar. 5, 1985.
The use of a suitable material for forming a sealed end for an insulated conductor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,325 issued to J. B. Hutchinson entitled Sealing Conduits. This patent illustrates surrounding the end of an insulated conductor with a viscous material while it is pasty and applying pressure to the material causing it to flow and form a sealing body in peripherally continuous contact with the insulated conductor. This patent bears no relation to providing hermetic seals.
An object of this invention is to provide a less expensive hermetic seal.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of forming hermetic seals which is easy, non-labor intensive, relatively foolproof and adaptable to production techniques.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a hermetic seal which reduces the number of parts required.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a process for forming said hermetic seals which lends itself to automation.
Still another object of this invention is to form such a hermetic seal without heat or pressure.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.